


Color Guard

by Designation01



Series: The Firefight Series [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: A2V, Awkwardness, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Heero is a bullheaded dick, Hermaphroditism, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Other, Unclean Sexual Practices, WAFF, a little ooc, triggering, unsafe sexual practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designation01/pseuds/Designation01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo's managed to hide for years, but Heero's a little too sharp sometimes. Things don't add up. There's something strange about his best friend, and Heero's overzealous in showing that Duo's oddity is nothing to be ashamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: gender dysphoria, hermaphroditism, periods, slight blood play (barely there), talk of unwilling impregnation of a male, dub-con, d/s, light bondage, unclean and unsafe sexual practices, dirty talk, swearing, dirty talk of unclean and unsafe sexual practices, ass to vagina (without cleaning first), intentional hurt/comfort, intentional triggering, fluff, waff, awkwardness, and Heero being a bullheaded dick (but not necessarily having a bull-headed dick, 'cause that might be weird). Also, my characters are a little OOC. I blame a combination of sexual tension, distress and growing up.
> 
> Seriously, don't do ANY of this. This is fantasy ONLY. A lot of the things depicted in this story are extremely dangerous.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. They belong to Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu, and many others, but not me. I make no money from this work.

"Fuck," Duo whispered. He stared in horror at the blood swirling down the drain. Thankfully, no pain accompanied the red sluice dripping down his thighs. It wasn't the first time, but every time it did plague him was just as horrible as the last. Men weren't meant to bleed, except during combat.

There was nothing for it, he supposed. "Hey, Heero!" he called over the noise of the shower. Straining his ears, Duo faintly heard the sound of Heero's quiet footsteps. A knock sounded, then Heero's low alto asking what he needed. "Bottom drawer of my bedside table. Should be a black pouch. Can ya grab it for me?"

"I'll need you to unlock the door," Heero responded, and Duo grimaced at the thought of Heero possibly being able to see him.

"No prob. Also, grab me a new pair of boxers, would ya?" It was difficult keeping his voice perky and uncaring, but Duo managed.

A grunt of assent, then Heero's footsteps receded. Duo let out a breath and carefully made his way to the door. He snapped the lock back, then retreated quickly to the safety of the shower. A prayer that Heero wouldn't look, that Heero couldn't see his dirty little secret, whispered in his head. He glanced down at his limp dick, his testicles cradled beneath, and was glad that the bleeding hole was hidden between his legs.

Heero's knock startled him from his inspection. "Coming in," Heero called, and the doorknob was twisted.

Duo tried to keep his stance nonchalante as Heero set the black bag and boxers on the counter. He knew that Heero would be able to see at least his outline through the clear glass and refused to let his nervousness show.

"You're bleeding," Heero said quietly, a tinge of concern to the normally monotone voice.

A nervous laugh bubbled up against his will. Fuck, that wasn't weird at all! Duo thought. "Ruptured hemorrhoid, no worries." He tried to wave it off as nothing but Heero wasn't buying it, he could tell. "Seriously, it's fine. I get 'em from time to time. Sort of a thanks for piloting a huge ass mobile suit, here's your consolation prize."

Heero frowned but seemed to accept it. Duo was surprised when Heero approached the shower. "Woah, hey, the fuck are you doing? Seriously, thanks for bringin' my shit, but you can go now."

A tanned hand reached for the stall-shower's door and Duo quickly grabbed the other side of it. "Let me in and turn off the water. There's a lot of blood. You need to have it looked at."

"No god damned way! Seriously, it's FINE! Now get out!" Fuck, Heero couldn't see. He wouldn't let him see!

"Duo." The way his name was said, it was definitely meant as a command. You're being irresponsibly macho, now let me in, that voice said.

Think, think, think! Hemorrhoids, what did he know about hemorrhoids? Was there some spin he could use?

Duo didn't get a chance to finish that thought, as the door was wrenched open. He flattened himself against the wall, staring wide-eyed at his best friend and housemate. He's going to see, he's going to find out! A quiet, distressed whine left his throat without permission.

The darker haired man reached over and turned off the water. It was almost comical to see the concerned look in those blue eyes. Normally the fall of brown hair over his eyes and the focused look on his face set Duo's heart pounding with positive emotions. Right now? Only terror filled him.

"Turn around," Heero commanded him quietly. It was clear he wasn't going to give up. That single-minded dedication to his tasks was usually a turn on for Duo. Not this time. Jesus, Heero really was going to "check his hemorrhoids".

Fuck, but that would've been an awesome innuendo if he was a normal guy. "Seriously, this is way fucked up. Get the fuck out of here." And as if to mock him, that part of his body twitched open to let a thick red blood clot slip to the floor. "Shit," Duo whispered.

The concern on that handsome face deepened and Heero crouched down on his knees in front of him. The other, greater part of his anatomy jumped a little in interest at the proximity of Heero's face. God, what Duo wouldn't give for this to be a scene out of his fantasies and not his nightmares. "Spread your legs."

Okay, that sob was way not manly. "It's not hemorrhoids," Duo admit quietly.

"Then why are you bleeding?" Heero's right hand came up between his legs and traced up to the source. Duo clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment and shame. Fingers gently drifted over his rear opening, tracing along the pucker of his sphincter. His whole body was tense, shaking. "Where is the blood coming from? There's nothing wrong with your anus." Those fingers brushed slowly forward, approaching his testicles. Duo violently flinched when one of them finally encountered the hidden hole, open more than usual because of his condition.

"What's this?" Heero questioned, using his fingertips to gently prod at the opening.

"A..." God, the only two people who ever knew about his secret were long dead. Here he was being forced to let his best friend know. Oh, he didn't fear rejection. No, he feared the questions, the looks, the confusion. Heero was bound to treat this as a mission, to study him and figure out every little nuance of his condition. "A vagina. It's a god damned vagina." Resignation overtook the fear and twin tears made their way down his face.

Finally he opened his eyes to look down at his best friend. Shame, God, he was so ashamed of what he was. "I'm a fucking hermaphrodite. L2's got a major problem with genetic mutations. Everyone's got something weird about 'em, only usually it's a mental problem or a third nipple or somethin'. Me? I get a God damned mostly-functioning uterus. You got any idea how fucked up it is that a guy bleeds every couple 'o months?"

He squeaked, honest to God squeaked, when one finger slipped up inside him. "Only every few months?" Heero asked, his voice only curious. That concern hadn't left his face, but it was tinged with confusion now. "Why not every month, as with a woman?"

"Fuck you sayin'?! Huh?! I ain't a fucking woman, that's why!" But as that finger pushed deeper inside of his female opening, Duo's head knocked back against the wall. A little moan escaped and he was pressing his hands tightly against those ceramic tiles. There was a little twinge of pain, but mostly a slow build of pleasure, and he realized that place was pretty damn sensitive during his... Shit, he couldn't even think it.

Heero was looking intently at his rising dick, and fuck but he was embarrassed by his reactions. "Both parts function. Genetically speaking that should be impossible. What's to stop your body from impregnating itself?"

Duo glared hard at his best friend. Lust, shame, embarrassment, all of it burned away with his anger. "Fuck you. Alright? Fuck. You. And get your damned hands offa me. I ain't a fuckin' lab rat specimen for you to jus' inspect and study! I'm a guy, just like you, and yeah, I got some extra parts. They work, they suck, and I wish I didn't have 'em, but they're there! You wanna know more about it, you can just go fuckin' look it up online. I'm sure they got some shit on there to read about. So fuck off!"

He panted as the anger filled him. The slow burn of it sizzled in his brain, making everything in his vision a little blurred at the edges. Heero did indeed back off, standing up carefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

In the face of Heero's sincerity the anger didn't stand a chance. It didn't help he was always a little emotional during this time. And Heero genuinely looked contrite, which was weird and surreal. Duo wasn't used to seeing this much emotion on his otherwise very stoic partner's face.

"It's fine. Just... lem'me finish up my shower in peace, a'right?" God, he sounded so resigned. This wasn't like him. Women were emotional and easy to irritate. Not men. Get your head on straight!

Heero just nodded and left, locking the door behind him. Duo made sure to take extra time in the shower to wash thoroughly where Heero's hands had been. He couldn't help the way his body stirred with the memory of how good Heero's fingers had felt, and before he knew it he was stroking his cock slowly. He remembered the way Heero had looked on his knees, remembered the feel of his finger inside of him and brushing over his asshole, and his other hand slid down between his legs to emulate those feelings. He repeated the motions Heero had done, and for the first time since realizing he wasn't a normal guy his finger pushed up into the bleeding orifice.

He'd never touched himself here, hating this part of his anatomy. All Duo had ever wanted was to be like one of the guys. It's why he acted the way he did, always happy, always tactile, always easy-going. Everyone wanted to be friends with a guy like Duo, and Duo gladly played that part. After a while he wasn't acting, it just became who he was. He reveled in that attention.

It felt so weird to actually enjoy attention to his female anatomy, and he was surprised when his orgasm came swiftly.

Then he saw the very little amount of cum his cock had spurted out and immediately his mood took a dive once more. His cum was still the pearly white color of normal cum, but it was thin and there was only about a teaspoon of it. Yet another reason he wasn't like one of the guys.

He didn't even cum normally.

 

Heero was on his laptop when Duo came out, fully dressed and dried. When Duo came over and sat next to him, he could see that the page he was on was all about hermaphroditism. Duo was disgusted to see it mostly contained information about hermaphroditism in nature and not humans. He wasn't some fucking asexual plant, thanks.

"Maybe lookin' it up online ain't the best idea after all," he groused. "Fuck, I ain't a fish, and I sure as shit ain't asexual neither. Damn."

"It says that when both genitalia are present there is a chance of asexual reproduction," Heero mused.

"Yeah, in animals like arthropods and shit. Do I look like a God damned arthropod to you? No, I can't knock myself up. Yes, I can get knocked up. No, I ain't interested in gettin' knocked up. I'm not a fucking girl, and the thought of bein' pregnant honestly scares me."

Those blue eyes turned to him thoughtfully. "Your accent comes through more when you're uncomfortable."

"Product o' the streets," he said, waving it off. "Sort of a defense mechanism. You blend in better with a stronger street accent."

Duo was gratified to see the corner of Heero's mouth twitch up on one side. "Not complaining. It's distinctive. Like your personality."

He stared back, flummoxed. Was that a compliment? Heero was...complimenting him? "Thanks. I guess."

Heero nudged a glass of water on the coffee table toward him, along with a little white tablet. "Here. For the pain."

"I don't get cramps." But fuck it was hella sweet Heero had medicine ready.

That mop of hair fell further over Heero's eyes as he turned back to the computer. "I apologize for touching you so intimately." His voice was low and rough, one of the few outward signs Heero ever gave of feeling uncomfortable.

"It's fine."

Heero shook his head. "It isn't, it was a liberty I shouldn't have taken. Permission needs to be given before any type of penetration occurs. You were already uncomfortable with my knowledge of your secret, I took your discomfort further with my advances."

He shifted uneasily in his seat and reached for the water. A few gulps later and he was setting the empty glass back on the table. The hell could he say to make Heero feel better? It's fine, you can molest me whenever! and Nah, no worries. I know you didn't mean anything by it! both felt wrong. "Seriously, Heero. Don't worry over it. You...uh...didn't mean anything sexual with it. Shit, I know better than to think you were comin' on to me or somethin'. I ain't stupid. I know none of that shit's attractive, especially with me bleedin' and all. Hell, I can't even stand to touch there myself. I'm surprised you were able to." Son of a bitch, he was blushing! Was there a hole to hide himself in somewhere? And Heero was looking at him strangely. "Anyway, I think maybe I'll just go get an early night's sleep!"

Duo jumped up and moved to go to his room, but a tug on his wrist had him turning back. It was Heero's words that had him frozen to the spot though. "You don't think yourself desirable."

A depreciative grin stretched Duo's lips like a snarl. "I know I ain't. Yeah, sure, with clothes on I pass as all man. But anything more than a quick roll in the hay and they'll notice there's somethin' really wrong with me. I'm short, I'm hella thin, hardly any muscle on me, and my hips are too wide. There was this chick once, yeah? She was goin' down on me, rolling my balls in her hand and I was totally into it. So I wasn't payin' all that much attention and her hand moved back a little too far. Think she wanted to touch my taint or somethin', but she screamed and freaked out 'cause my fun bridge ain't even close to my balls. Instead, there's this stupid little slit with a fuckin' hole that's God damn dripping down my legs, and she goes running for the hills. Calls me a freak, a weirdo, some unholy hellspawn. Ain't tried to have sex ever since." And Duo tugged his hand out of Heero's grasp and slammed the door shut on his room.

 

Out in the living room, Heero sat staring at Duo's door. His expression was quietly intense, his eyes burning with an emotion he never let Duo see. He remembered the scene in the shower, how Duo's terror fled in the face of his pleasure and lust. "Man or woman, I would still find you desirable," he said quietly to himself.

Heero closed his laptop and brought it back to his own room. It was clear that if Duo didn't see himself as desirable then Heero would try his damnedest to make Duo see himself the way Heero did. Had Heero kept his mouth shut and used it the way he'd wanted to back in that bathroom, Duo wouldn't have any reason to doubt his desirability.

It was a mistake he wouldn't make again.

 

Duo slung his backpack over his shoulder and shoved his keys in his pocket. "I'm off to the garage, see you when I get back!" he called over his shoulder. He was startled to realize Heero was right behind him. When the hell had he snuck up on him?

"Have a good day at work," Heero said seriously, but there was a smile pulling at the corners of his lips that stopped Duo dead in his tracks. Heero's hand slid over the small of his back, then up to his shoulder blades and Duo felt like a deer in the headlights. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

It was an unspoken rule that Heero cooked, as Duo was a disaster at it. He always treated himself to lunch, but Heero made the rest of his meals. "Uh, leftovers are fine. We still got that lasagna from last night, you don't have to make anything new."

Heero frowned a little and tugged Duo's braid. "Unacceptable. I want to make something different tonight. You also need more iron and calcium in your diet."

"Alright... How about steak and mash? You can do broccoli or asparagus on the side, I don't really care which one." Jesus, Heero was being touchy. Heero was always more tactile with him, but not to this extent. His stomach was fluttering from the gentle touches. If he wasn't careful some of his feelings were going to show on his face. If Heero had even the slightest suspicion of Duo's feelings for him the other man would go running for the hills.

Well, okay, he probably wouldn't run away. Instead there would be an uncomfortable tension between them for a while, then slowly they'd end up distancing from each other. And that was the last thing Duo wanted.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Heero's hand moving back down and then gently squeezing his side. "I'll have it ready for you by the time you get home," he promised and Duo stared at him for a moment longer.

"Thanks," Duo murmured back. He gave Heero a quick smile, said his goodbyes, and made his way out the door.

He couldn't get Heero's strange behavior out of his head all day.

 

The mahogany table in their kitchen was covered with a dark red tablecloth, with both their placesettings already set up and a wineglass upturned at each side. There was a tub with ice and a bottle of red wine sitting in the center of the table, moved to the side so they could still see each other. The kitchen was spotless, and the only light in the room came from the rope lighting underneath the cabinets. Heero had Duo's favorite rock music playing quietly in the background, knowing the other man wouldn't appreciate softer mood music. There were no flowers, as Duo wasn't a girl and honestly couldn't care less about cut flowers, but Heero did have a set of dark chocolates laid out on a platter, with bowls of raspberry sauce and hand-whipped cream chilling in the freezer.

He even took the time to clean up the outside of their house, straightening the porch, weeding the front garden and trimming the grass. Heero didn't always keep up with those duties, preferring to leave them for the weekend when neither of them worked, but he'd taken the extra time today. It had been a few days since he'd discovered Duo's secret, and now that it wasn't at the forefront of Duo's thoughts he would put his plan into motion.

Duo didn't think anyone could desire a person who wasn't wholly one gender. Heero would show him that wasn't true at all. Heero would always desire him, regardless of his sex. If he were honest with himself, Heero could admit that Duo being able to carry children was a huge turn on. The image of Duo, long hair flowing down his back, belly swollen with child, and dick thick with excitement wouldn't leave him. In his mind those violet eyes were dark with lust, full lips parted with each panting breath as Heero worshipped every inch of his very male body.

Heero took a deep breath, readjusted himself, then went back to his preparations. Duo would be home soon and he still needed to lay out the clothes he wanted Duo to wear. It only took a moment to go through Duo's wardrobe to find a suitable button-down and some slacks, then move them out to the hall's runner-table.

For once, he admired the house they'd made theirs. At first, they'd simply stylized it after a catalogue, neither of them knowing anything about what a proper house should have in it. They'd both gone all out, getting full sets of furniture, rugs, art, even houseplants. After about a month of living there Duo had raged, "This is stupid! Fucking ficus is dead. How the fuck do people expect to remember to water this thing all the damn time?! Son of a bitch. And this rug is ridiculous too! Why the fuck do we need a damned rug?! I like the wood floors, why do we cover 'em up with a rug?!"

Heero had taken one look at the rug, admit it was not something he liked either, then shrugged and set about to rolling it up. Duo had goggled at him, like it was the weirdest thing ever for him to do, and Heero just replied with, "I hate it too. So we'll get rid of it."

After that they'd both gone through and gotten rid of some of the more extraneous things in their apartment. They kept the furniture, but a lot of the houseplants were swapped out with cactuses and plants which required minimal care. They looked at the art on the walls and decided that neither of them really cared for landscape pictures so those were sold and replaced with abstract art and some black and white photographs.

He looked at the pictures hanging on the wall next to their entertainment center, something they both agreed with grins was a necessity, and his gaze softened. A picture of Duo hanging all over him, grinning at the camera and flashing a peace sign, his own head turned toward Duo with what looked like irritation and discomfort. Heero chuckled as he remembered that photo, and his thoughts at the time. It hadn't been real irritation at Duo's antics, but more a general irritation that Duo was all over him for a picture. He would have preferred Duo act like that with him normally, and not just play it up for the camera.

Another picture of the group of them, snapped by one of the Maguanac Corps, all of them covered in grease while working on a particularly stubborn vehicle. Trowa was in the driver's seat, in charge of running the engine when necessary. Heero was working with dedication beneath the hood. Duo was poised behind him, a joker's smile lighting up his expression and towel ready to snap at Heero's ass. Quatre was frantically trying to get Duo to stop, his eyes wide with horror and a wrench in one hand. Wufei was scowling and pretending not to notice, handing Heero a socket wrench and a dirty rag with the part he needed wrapped up in it.

There were two more pictures, but these ones were more somber. One had them both wearing tuxedoes and smiling gently at Relena and her husband's sides, watching fondly as they exchanged their vows. The other had only Heero, taken by Duo, relaxing at the beach. The wind was playing with his hair, lifting his bangs, and Heero's expression was far away. Heero hated that picture, but Duo swore it was his favorite. Said it was the only time he could see Heero's eyes fully, with none of his normally stoic expression.

The sound of footsteps echoing on wood porch had Heero's eyes widening in horror. Had Duo been able to see his expression he would have roared with laughter. He rushed into the kitchen and pulled their dishes out of the oven.

"Hey, Heero. I'm home," came Duo's tired call.

Heero paused, concern lighting up his mind. His plans may need to be altered. He came out into the hall and looked over Duo's slouched form. "You look exhausted," he commented lightly.

"I feel it. I know you made dinner and everything, but I think I'm gonna call it an early night. Today was hell." He tugged off his backpack and let it thump next to the runner-table. "Sorry, man. Charlie's squad came back early with a fuck ton of repairs. Turns out things went sour and everything that came back was pretty much ready for the scrap heap. It took my crew the whole day to even figure out which parts were salvageable and which parts were not. Plus the commander was breathin' down my neck the whole time, practically foamin' at the mouth." His hair was tugged out of its braid and then shaken out.

He watched it all with a gentle expression. All Heero's plans for dinner went out the window, but a new plan formed in his head.

Duo's eyes narrowed on his form and a sheepish expression crossed his face. He looked contrite. "Fuck, that the new shirt Relena bought you?" It was, a deep emerald button-down dress shirt which brought out his eyes and hugged his figure just right. A standard pair of black slacks talored to his legs, as he was considerably more muscular than the average businessman, completed the semi-formal look he was going for. He'd kept the top two buttons undone, foregone the tie, and rolled the sleeves, wanting to keep it as casual as possible. Duo's eyes raking up and down his form with appreciation suddenly made the effort of dressing nice worth it. "Looks good on you. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just wanted to impress you," he replied casually. Heero didn't want to make a big deal out of it, especially since it seemed he wouldn't get a chance to see Duo in his own outfit. It didn't matter. "You look like you need to relax. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll get your bed ready?"

Those violet eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No, seriously, what's up? You're dressed all fancy, you did the yardwork early, and there's hardly any light comin' from the kitchen." Duo looked to the side suddenly, seeing the clothes Heero laid out earlier. "Those mine? That's definitely my shirt. Was I supposed to get dressed up too?"

"Shower, it's fine. I'll put things away." Heero took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Even piloting a Gundam during the Eve Wars hadn't made him this nervous. "I planned on having a special dinner. Instead I want you to take a shower, lay down and then I'll give you a back massage. You worked hard today. The way you're holding yourself suggests you're in pain."

He watched Duo lick his lips, face going slack with shock, and eyes searching Heero's to make sure he wasn't reading things wrong. When it was clear Heero was dead serious Duo let out a little breath of his own. "Yeah, sure. Shower. Massage. I could...uh...definitely use both. You're going to give me a massage." His tone was disbelieving.

Heero just nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't see Duo peak in on his way to the bathroom, nor the wide-eyed stare as he came to the realization Heero really had planned an in-home date. For him. Even after knowing his secret. He just wrapped the dishes up and put them away in the fridge. The wine he put in the fridge as well, then moved the cream and raspberry sauce up next to the bottle of wine.

 

He entered his bedroom quietly, nervous and wondering what to expect. His sheets had been turned down and there was a bottle of warming massage oil that was half-full on his nightstand. The lamp was switched on to the lowest setting, and the only source of light in the room.

Heero stood next to his bed, his shirt discarded. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd rather not get oil on my shirt. I also put one of my own sheets on top of yours so that it would be easier to clean."

Duo stared at the bed and realized that the sheet exposed was not his normal black bedsheets but a dark green, Heero's preferred color for most things. "Yeah, 's fine. Good. Thanks for thinkin' ahead." Shit, his accent was coming through.

Prussian blue eyes raked him from head to toe, and a frown marred that masculine mouth. Duo couldn't keep his eyes off. "You got dressed in your old clothes," he stated in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, so?"

"You just took a shower," was Heero's response.

Duo sighed. "Listen, I forgot to grab the clothes from the hallway and you know I don't just walk around in a towel. So it was either my dirty clothes or nothing."

Heero startled him by stalking up to him and tugging at the hem of his work shirt. His heart was pounding in his chest at the intense look in Heero's eyes. "Take it off. There's no reason to hide yourself from me."

He backed up, hands raised up in front of him. "Woah, hey, hold on. Way too fuckin' fast there." Shit, it was like something out of his wildest fantasies. "I don't fuck on the first date," Duo joked.

Heero's equally startled expression had Duo reevaluating what he knew. "I didn't ask you to. I'm not asking for anything sexual that you don't want to give. I'm saying that for sanitation and ease it would be better if you didn't wear a shirt. If you'd prefer to keep your pants I don't mind. Just be warned they may get oil on them." Then Heero turned to his dresser, where he kept his pants, undergarments and sleepwear, and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. "If you want to keep your pants on, at least wear these. I'll turn while you change."

They were some of his more comfortable pants, an old pair with a few washing machine bites taken out of them and more than a few stains. If they got oil on them it was fine. He turned back toward Heero once he was finished changing and addressed a concern of his. "How come that oil bottle's already half gone, huh?"

He wasn't prepared for the light flush that dusted his partner's cheekbones. The color honestly looked horrible with his complexion. Didn't suit him at all. Still, the sight of it ignited a little spark in his mind that wanted to see his face turn red for a completely different reason.

Heero's quiet voice, admitting, "I...don't typically use it for its intended purpose," caught him off guard.

"The hell you use it for then?"

"It would make you uncomfortable to know, so I'd prefer not to tell you," came Heero's response and Duo couldn't help laughing.

"Seriously? Why not just use lube like a normal guy, huh? You gotta go and get special warming oil?" But the thought of Heero using the very same oil to whack off as he was about to use on Duo sent a flare of heat to his groin and caused a flutter in that place he didn't want to think about.

Blue eyes narrowed at him and then Heero was snapping for him to just lay down on the bed so he could start. He continued to chuckle quietly though, even as Heero straddled his waist.

The feeling of those strong hands, slightly callused from years of fighting and then continuing on to computer work, had him relaxing beneath the other man. When they began massaging deep into his muscle tissue, Duo moaned and turned to putty. "Son of a bitch, you got magic hands," he groaned.

Heero's hands rested on his shoulders as he leaned down. The voice he replied with was huskier than Duo had ever heard it, and his breath tickled Duo's ear. "Glad you approve," he said, and the tone had Duo squirming with desire.

The taller, broader man straightened up and continued working. Duo prayed that Heero wouldn't notice the way his hips shifted occasionally, nor how hard he was breathing. His blood was rushing in his ears and he wished he had the balls to just spread his legs and beg Heero to fuck him. Screw not putting out on the first date, he wanted Heero bad.

No part of his upper torso was left untouched. When Heero was finished with his back, he continued to Duo's arms and hands. When he was finished there, he turned Duo onto his back and began massaging his shoulders from the front and then down to his pectorals. Duo tried to keep his face shielded with one arm, but he kept biting his lip and moaning. Then Heero's fingers brushed against his nipples and the sound Duo made was decidedly not innocent.

Had he not been covering his face, he would have seen the way Heero's eyes glinted with interest, and the way he kept looking down to the tent in Duo's pants.

Needless to say, he fairly arched up off the bed when those hands moved to hold his ribs and a mouth closed over one nipple. His eyes flew open and he shoved himself up into a sitting position, elbows keeping him upright. "Wha-, hey!"

Heero's eyes were glinting in the low light of his lamp, and his mouth let go only to nibble and lick at that now-hardened nub. The sight of Heero on top of him, looking up at him through his bangs and feeling his more muscular body pressed tightly against Duo's, it was all too much. A need filled him then, and he rocked his hips against the other man's abdomen. "Fuck, Heero..." he gasped.

That tongue flicked teasingly against the peak once more and then suddenly his vision was filled with Heero's face. "Can I kiss you?" Heero asked, his tone more demanding than questioning, and Duo didn't get a chance to respond.

Perfect, he thought as those slightly chapped lips covered his own. It didn't matter that there was too much tongue and teeth, or that it felt like he was being devoured. All that mattered was that it was Heero, and by the way he was being kissed he would say Heero was having a harder time restraining his desires.

After all, Duo had fear on his side. Heero only had reluctance.

Duo was being kissed out of his mind and it was perfect. But when Heero began tugging off his pajama bottoms, Duo's fear slammed on the brakes. He broke away from Heero's mouth with a gasp of, "Wait, wait, wait!"

 

He was horny and confused when Duo told him to stop. One look at Duo's terrified face erased most of the lust he felt. "What's wrong?" Had he gone too far? Did he hurt Duo? Heero checked his grip, and realized that he wasn't holding onto Duo anymore. Instead his hands had acted without thought and began stripping the last of Duo's clothes off. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Heero backed off, now wary of Duo's reaction. "It's alright. It's fine." Duo didn't sound certain though, and he was shaking. "We... We gotta discuss how this is gonna work. I don't want you touching...there."

Judging by Duo's tone, he was talking about his vagina. Suddenly, Heero realized Duo was more than just afraid of someone knowing about his dual genitalia. He was afraid of that female part of him, about someone so much as paying the slightest attention to it. "And if I said I want to touch every part of you, not just the male parts...?" Heero asked.

"No good. I ain't comfortable with that." Duo's face was white and his eyes wide. Heero knew if they were to continue he would have to ease Duo into the thought that he would touch him everywhere. Because he was determined that Duo would understand that Heero was interested in all parts of him. Even there. Perhaps...especially there.

"I have an idea," he murmured, then made his way back to his own room. It only took a moment to grab the things he needed and when he came back Duo was curled up on his bed, hugging his knees. "Lay back down. Take your pants and underwear off yourself."

The sight of Duo's eyes bugging out of his head would have been comical normally. "No fuckin' way. Didn't you hear what I said? Look, I'll blow you if you want, but I ain't interested in doin' much more than that." Heero could admit his brain short circuited at the offer for all of a moment, and he was sure it showed on his face. "See? That's a good compromise, right?"

He shook himself out of his stupor and pulled two pairs of handcuffs from behind his back. "Do you trust me? I want to try something else."

Duo eyed the cuffs warily, suddenly seeming like a feral dog more than anything. Heero shivered at that look. It wasn't the look of someone completely sane. "...I trust ya. Fuck, you know I trust ya." But Duo wasn't uncurling himself, and he seemed even more wary than before. "But I just told ya that I didn't want ya touching me like that, and you break out the handcuffs? Ain't even been on a proper date and you're gettin' kinky on me."

That wasn't a good sign. Duo didn't become the jokester around him unless he was deeply unsettled.

"It's a safety and security measure. I want you to lay down, fully naked, and let me cuff you to the bed. I've made no promises to keep from touching you there, and I won't make them. Because I want to touch you there." Duo was already trying to retreat, the terror overtaking him again. "Breathe. Slow breath in, hold, and slow breath out. Come on," he coaxed.

Slowly Duo seemed to calm. The fear was still there, but it wasn't overwhelming terror now.

"Good, now bring your legs down. If you're uncomfortable, tell me yellow. If you're terrified, tell me red."

He watched as Duo slowly brought his legs out straight, but didn't move any further. "Orange."

Shit, that far? There was something deeply rooted in Duo's fear, and he needed to know what it was. "I'm going to touch your pussy," Heero said cautiously.

Duo's pupils turned to pinpricks and he watched as he began hyperventilating again. "Tell me Red, Duo. Right now, say Red."

There was a choked sob and then, "Red, RED!"

Heero made his way to the bed quickly and began soothing his lover. "Shh, breathe. Breathe. I know, I know it feels terrifying. Breathe. You did fine. Good. You told me Red. That's what I needed to hear. What color now?"

"Orange," came Duo's choked response.

"Alright, shh, breathe." He stroked over Duo's abdomen gently with one hand, then used his other along Duo's hair. The mass had been loose for the shower, but Heero was now combing through the strands with one hand. Once it was combed through as best as possible, he used both hands to pull it into a loose braid. "Better? What color, Duo?"

The man in his arms shivered and whispered, "Yellow. Fuckin' Christ, Yellow. I didn't even know you knew the damn word."

"Say it," he demanded.

"No God damned way! You can go to hell, you piece of shit!" Heero would be lying if he said the words didn't hurt. He knew Duo didn't mean them, that he was still too far in his terror to really even know who he was talking to at the moment.

So Heero pulled him in close and whispered, "Say what you have between your legs. And I don't want to hear a vagina or a dick, or a cock, or testicles in any shape or form. I want to hear your secret. What you don't want anyone to know."

The sob wrenched from Duo's lips had his heart clenching. "Fuck you."

"Say it."

"Yellow."

"Say it."

"Yellow!"

"Say what you have, Duo!"

"A PUSSY! I have a fucking PUSSY! Alright?! Are you happy now?!" And Duo actually cried into him, pounding at his chest with fists that were not the weak fists of a woman, and screaming with a voice that was low and masculine.

Heero let him. He cradled Duo close, smiling and whispering that he was good. That he was perfect. "Don't shy from that word. You have a vagina, a pussy, a uterus, and it is as beautiful as the rest of you. Whether it's normal or not bears no relevance. You. Are. Beautiful. While you think of it as a curse, I think of it as a blessing."

"...Why...?" came Duo's strained voice.

"Because the idea of you swollen with my child is so hot I can't think straight," he replied, voice even.

Duo's head slammed up into his chin and for a moment both of them cradled the affected parts. "Holy shit, that hurt! Fuck! Why the hell did you have to go and say something like that?!"

His eyes were watering with the force of holding back his own expletives. Very little hurt him, but he hadn't been expecting that accidental headbutt. His chin also wasn't an area that usually had any attention paid to it, painful or otherwise. "Because it's true!" Heero snapped.

"I told you, I ain't interested in gettin' knocked up!"

"I know! But you can't blame me for being interested! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to want a family as a gay man? Every man who shows an interest in me wants only sex! And then the one man I'm interested in tells me he's able to get pregnant, how the hell else am I supposed to react?!" Heero blurt, frustrated beyond belief.

Duo's gawking face staring back at him had Heero realizing he'd said too much.

"Fuck," he muttered and started making his way for the door.

A tiny voice calling out for him to wait had him stopping in his tracks. "I'm...I'm really not okay with the idea of getting pregnant... I want kids, yeah, but I'm not a chick. I don't like anything insinuating I'm a chick. I've done a lot to make sure no one can ever call me anything but all man."

Heero turned back to him. "I don't think of you as a woman. I'm not interested in women. At all," he admit. "But the fact that you have some female parts is very enticing. What if I made you a deal?"

Mistrusting eyes were narrowed at him. Duo clearly didn't believe he was going to come out of this "deal" with any kind of good arrangement. "What sort of deal?"

He took a deep breath. Held it. Released. "I won't have sex with that part of you unless I intend to get you pregnant. Instead I will use your anus. Or if we both want something different, you can use mine. But that doesn't mean I won't touch it. I will use both my hands and my mouth to touch that part of you. I won't penetrate it with my cock unless trying to impregnate you."

Duo's wide-eyed stare was filled with disbelief. "Well aint you just the cockiest bastard to ever live. Who the fuck do you think you are?" he raged.

That answer didn't make any sense to him. He was so confused. Duo should feel relieved. Maybe still a little angry that he wasn't outright swearing off that part of him, but mostly relieved. So why was he so pissed off? "I don't understand, what did I say wrong?"

"You seriously have no idea how full of yourself you just sounded, do you?!" Duo launched himself off the bed, and Heero blocked the punch thrown at his head. "You arrogant, selfish, prick!" Another punch, followed by a sweeping kick.

Heero dodged and maneuvered, and eventually grappled Duo back down onto the bed. "What is wrong with you?! I don't understand where your fear is coming from! I thought it had to do with using that part of you unnecessarily! Why are you so terrified of your own body?!"

"Because it's not NATURAL! I'm a God damned freak of nature!" Duo shouted back.

Duo lay beneath him, panting, Heero's hands holding his arms down and his knees clamped around Duo's legs. "I don't care," he whispered roughly. "I want to touch every part of you. I'm going to shove my tongue deep in your pussy, then swallow your cock whole. I'm going to finger your asshole, then your cunt, and finally fuck you raw." He was breathing just as hard as Duo was, and his pupils were blown wide with lust. "I'm going to pump you so full of my seed you won't know which hole it's leaking out of. And when you're pregnant with my child I'm going to hold you close and make love to every part of your body, ass, mouth, cunt, and cock."

That whip of hair was untangling from its braid and bits of it were fanned across the bed. Duo's bangs lay halfhazardly in his eyes, but they were gleaming up at him in a mix of terror and lust. "Then do it. But I ain't giving my permission. You're going to have to take it from me by force. I won't just lay there and let ya fuck me over."

Heero had his hands cuffed to each bedpost in an instant. "Blue is good. Green is still okay, but not necessarily enjoyment. Yellow is uncomfortable. Orange is scared. Red is terrified. Remember the colors."

Duo squirmed and kicked out at him as he removed his pants. It didn't matter, because Heero just took one foot in hand and began massaging it and sucking on each of Duo's toes. He ran his hands up over strong calves and suckled at the skin behind each knee. His lover cursed at him and tried desperately to release himself.

When it seemed Duo was finally figuring out that he'd need to dislocate his thumbs in order to remove his hands from the cuffs Heero closed his mouth around the head of his cock. Duo arched up off the bed hard, cursing and moaning. Heero moved one hand down between Duo's legs, cradling his testicles and then further back to tease at his hidden entrance. "No!" Duo shouted. "Yellow!"

Heero slid his hand further back and pressed at Duo's rear entrance. Meanwhile, his tongue was busy petting at the glans of Duo's cock and his other hand was reaching up to pull at his nipples.

"God! Hah~!" Duo writhed and bucked, and Heero pushed one finger up into the hidden slit without warning. "Orange!" Duo screamed. "Orange!" Heero felt the body under him trembling.

He pulled his finger out, now coated with the slick juices of Duo's pussy, and shoved it hard against Duo's pucker. It gave after only a minor fight, and he dug it deep. His mouth worked its way down the shaft of his cock, and Heero took it just as deep in his mouth as his finger was in Duo's ass.

"Shit~! Nngh! G-green! Hanh! Fuck~. Oh God, green~." Not blue yet. Hmm, he'd have to work harder. With a conscious effort, he relaxed his gag reflex and took him deeper. His finger curled, hoping that Duo would have that little nub inside that all men had. Duo jacknifing off the bed told him he'd found it before he even registered the spongy texture. "Heero! Gah! B-b-blu-ue~!"

Heero waited until Duo was cumming down his throat before his other hand suddenly moved back down. Two fingers were pushed into Duo's dripping cunt as he swallowed the small bit of ejaculate Duo's cock released. Those slender hips were bucking up into him without thought, Duo tugging hard at his restraints.

Any moment Heero expected Duo to call out yellow, orange, or even red. Instead Duo just moaned as Heero milked the last of his orgasm from him. "P-Please. Oh, fucking hell, please! Please stop! T-too much, shit, Heero, too much!"

His hands spread Duo's legs for a moment, before Heero settled himself between them. While Duo came down from his high, he utilized that distracted time to remove his slacks and underwear. He grabbed the extra pillow from beneath Duo's head and jammed it up under his hips. Duo's eyes finally focused back on him and Heero took hold of his cock.

"W-wait a minute, hold on! How far are we goin'?!"

The crown of Heero's cock was dragged first over his asshole, and then over his slit, and back down again. He teased both holes mercilessly while Duo tensed up beneath him. "Which do you want first? Do you want it in your pussy or your ass?" Fuck, he was so hard it hurt. He would have Duo any way he could get him. And honestly, the thought of getting Duo pregnant was such a huge turn on that he wasn't even worried about it.

And judging by the way Duo's cock twitched with renewed interest, his lover wasn't too worried either. "Ass. Jesus, Heero, you can't just shove it wherever you want! I told you, I don't want to get pregnant! Ever! But especially not at 24 years old! And the hell do you mean, first?!"

Heero reached over and grabbed the oil off the nightstand. It was quick work to slick his fingers and his cock, then spread Duo's rear entrance open enough to penetrate. While he did this, he distractedly replied, "I'm fucking both. It's just a matter of whether you want me to fuck your cunt dirty or clean."

"Anyone ever tell you you got a filthy mouth in bed?" Duo's voice tried to sound sarcastic, but it trembled a bit with fear.

"No. I've only taken a few men to my bed, and rarely do I feel comfortable enough to get this kinky. But I know you, and your dick is already hard without me even doing anything." His own prick was wedged tightly up against Duo's puckered asshole, but he wasn't so focused on his own pleasure that he hadn't noticed the renewed interest. "Besides, I'm sure you like it dirty."

Duo was about to reply with some smart comment, but Heero pressed forward to shut him up. That coffee-colored hair hit the pillow with an audible 'thwup' and Duo cried out. "G-green!"

Heero held himself still with an effort, then swooped down and captured Duo's lips in a kiss. His hips circled against Duo's ass cheeks, the rough curls of his pubic hair tickling the bottom of his testicles and his still leaking pussy. Honestly, he was sure he didn't need lube with how slick Duo's ass was with the ejaculate dripping from his snatch. "I'm going to fuck your ass first. Then I'm going to shove my dirty cock deep in your cunt and fuck you hard."

Those full lips were gasping beneath his own, the heated words working with his lust-fogged brain to have Duo incoherent.

"After I've shot my load as far inside you as I can, I'm going to make you clean my dick with your mouth." The words were more for his own benefit than Duo's, but they still seemed to make Duo tremble with pleasure. His cock was pulsing inside of Duo's passage, and to relieve the ache he began a slow push and pull.

"Ungh, fuuuuck~! B-bluueee~," Duo cried. His hips met Heero's desperately. His cock was straining between their stomachs. Heero kissed at his jaw, then his ear and his neck, picking up the pace. He rode Duo hard and fast, unable to help himself. "Son of a bitch!"

Heero's tongue dragged up the cord of Duo's neck. He whispered, "I'm going to fill you with my seed every day until your belly is swollen with my child." He bit his lip hard as he realized his orgasm was approaching. He wasn't sure he had the stamina for two rounds, so he pulled out quickly. Duo's whine of protest went unheeded, and Heero lined his cock up with Duo's snatch. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? How sexy you'll look when you have our child inside you? All ripcord muscle and heavy cock, but with the swollen breasts and distended belly of pregnancy?"

He teased that entrance, Duo's quiet whines of, "Yellow, Heero, yellow," going ignored. "You've never been feminine to me, and you never will be. You're all man. And I still can't wait for you to have my child." Heero slammed home inside that weeping pussy and Duo yowled.

"Orange!" Duo cried, but Heero was too far gone. He fucked into the softer hole with abandon, and reached up to kiss him hard. His orgasm was swift and he had just enough presence of mind to reach down and take hold of Duo's cock. He milked him with rapid strokes even as his own dick pulsed deep inside of him.

"Cumming! Take it, fuck, Duo. Take my seed!" And the sight of Duo writhing beneath him, eyes rolling in his head and jerking with his own orgasm was what took Heero over the edge. He spurt once, twice, then held himself still. His balls were pressed up against Duo's ass, sweat was dripping down his brow, and his hips were still jerking with the aftershocks.

Duo gave one last gasp and then moaned, "Blue~... God, blue~..."

They both panted as they came down from their orgasms and Heero only had a moment's warning before his arm gave out on him. His muscles trembled, and he fell on top of Duo with a quiet "oof!" from the both of them.

"I swear to God if you got me pregnant I'm kicking your ass," Duo swore quietly.

Heero just chuckled and unlocked the cuffs, rolling them over. He pulled Duo tight up against his chest, his whole body still tingling. "I'm sure I deserve it."

"You do, definitely. What happened to, "I won't take anything you don't offer willingly," huh? You sure as shit fucked me without my permission just now," Duo groused. He punched Heero's ribs hard, glaring up at his lover.

He didn't care that Duo's punch had hit hard enough to bruise, nor that Duo was more than a little pissed off. He just tucked Duo in close to him and kissed that pouty mouth. His tongue swept in and claimed every last inch, no longer as demanding as it had been but still very dominant. Duo tasted wonderful, and his reactions had Heero moaning lightly against his lips.

When he pulled away, Duo's gaze was half-lidded and his eyes were awash with passion. "Shit, that was much better than the one from before. You're like an animal in bed, you know that?"

"You never said Red."

Slender brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh? The hell you talkin' about?"

"You never said Red," Heero reiterated, kissing at his jaw. "You went to Orange once, but never Red. When I triggered you earlier, I did it intentionally. I was programming your reaction so that if you got to that state of terror again, you would say Red. It would be instinctive. During normal BDSM practices that might be a bad idea, but I calculated the risk and decided it was worth it."

"Sneaky bastard!" Duo crowed. His eyes were still angry, but a depreciative grin was pulling his mouth wide. "I totally fell for it too. Prick."

Warmth filled him and he tucked Duo's head under his chin. There was a twinge of pain from where Duo headbutted him earlier, but it was easily ignored. "I don't care if it's selfish, I really hope I've gotten you pregnant. I want you to have my children. I want them to grow up in this house, calling out for Dad and Papa to catch them for their baths, the both of us teaching them how to read or ride a bike." Heero couldn't help the wistful tone his voice took. It was a dream he'd always wanted, even when he was young. Before the wars, before meeting Duo, he'd thought it would be with a woman. But then Heero met the outgoing and cunning pilot and all those dreams changed.

He felt Duo squirm against him, whining quietly. "You really have no idea how terrified I am of gettin' pregnant. Seriously, 'Ro. Pregnancy is for chicks. I'm really not a chick. Not at all. Don't matter I got a...a...pussy, it seriously freaks me out. You can't understand. 'S called gender dysphoria or some shit. I don't feel comfortable as a chick, even though technically those parts work better than the guy parts. I'm a dude." His hands were fisted against Heero's chest, but their legs were tangled together. "Technically, that really applies to transgender, but I totally get where they're coming from. Every time I even think of that part of me I feel repulsive. It's...disgusting. I seriously wanna puke just at the thought of doing anything like that, so you just going ahead and fucking me when I'm too overwhelmed to tell you how I feel? It's a dick move."

"I'm sorry. I never meant it to get that far," Heero murmured, contrite. Duo was right, he had taken advantage of the more slender man. His own stomach turned at the thought of the savage beast he'd become in bed. It wasn't a side he liked to show. At the time, it seemed like Duo would understand and not reject that side of him. Now?

God, what had he done?

Duo's lips pressed against his throat knocked him out of his horror. A tongue swiped along the tendon, then teeth were gently raking against the skin. "Next time, you gotta ease me into it better. The dirty talk's fine, but just going ahead and fucking me like that? Not cool. And I totally get to fuck your ass next."

Heero chuckled quietly. "I look forward to it."

Another headbutt had him swearing in pain. "Fuck, Duo, what did I say this time?!" He pulled back, clutching his jaw.

Duo's wide eyes stared back at him. "Seriously? You don't mind the thought o' me fuckin' you instead??"

"Of course not!" he groused. "Fuck. Why the hell would I mind? When I said I was gay, I meant entirely. Only reason I could even fuck your pussy is 'cause even when I was you were still all male! Son of a bitch, Duo."


End file.
